


Kyrie Eleison

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Any Two Guys, Body Worship, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Worship, language stylization, крипота, на самом деле
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Kyrie Eleison (греч.) - "Господи, помилуй".
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Kyrie Eleison

**Author's Note:**

> Автор еще раз предупреждает, что получилось крипово.
> 
> Тема спецквеста: божественное. В фике один герой обожествляет другого.

_Черные простыни будто алтарь, и приглушенные лампы подле кровати — будто свечи в храме. Это Твой храм. Позволь мне молиться Тебе…_

Хави неслышно подходит к кровати. Там, на черных простынях, спит Он. Черные волосы растрепаны, кожа золотится в тусклом свете оранжевых ламп. На лице умиротворение. От опущенных ресниц падают длинные тени на щеки.

_Позволь мне молиться Тебе…_

Хави опускается на колени. Гладит взглядом ступни, икры, бедра. Нет, взгляда мало, чтобы выразить всё его почитание.

Хави осторожно забирается на кровать, чтобы не разбудить Его. Тянется рукой к щиколотке, но замирает на полпути. Не прогневается ли Он, если Хави разбудит Его? Хави так усердно поклонялся Ему, Он устал и уснул… Нет, Он милосерден. Он не станет гневаться на то, что делает Хави из любви к Нему.

_Позволь мне молиться Тебе. Позволь излить любовь мою на каждый дюйм кожи Твоей. Позволь подарить удовольствие, достойное Тебя._

Хави целует щиколотку, дюйм за дюймом. Легко, почти невесомо, чтобы не разбудить Его. Потом целует другую. Целует каждый пальчик на ногах. Оглаживает икры ладонями — нежно, ласково, — приподнимая каждую над черной простынею-алтарем. Целует каждую — дотошно, внимательно. И выше, к коленям. Огладить, выразить почтение каждому дюйму кожи поцелуями.

Слышится тихий вздох и сонное:

— Хави…

Хави замирает в ожидании. Должен ли он прекратить свое поклонение?

Но Он снова вздыхает и разводит ноги шире, сгибая в коленях, — дарит свое молчаливое одобрение. Хави, исполненный восторга и благоговения, приникает губами к внутренней стороне бедер Его — сначала одного, после другого. Гладит кожу ладонями, и после — языком. Поднимается выше, туда, где над ложем темных волос возвышается фаллос Его.

_Позволь мне поклоняться Тебе..._

Хави проводит языком по всей длине, облизывает головку. Тихий вздох — награда для него. Вбирает в рот, посасывает, гладя кончиком языка, в то же время массируя мошонку Его рукой своей. Стоны удовольствия Его пронимают Хави до кончиков пальцев. Он сосет усерднее, почти забывая себя.

— Хави! — рука Его впивается в волосы, тянет назад.

Хави отстраняется. Чувствует, что его собственное достоинство наполнилось жизнью.

_Позволь мне поклоняться Тебе. Позволь показать, сколь глубока любовь моя, сколь глубоко почтение мое, сколь глубоко почитание мое._

Он наклоняется снова. Проводит языком под мошонкой и ниже. Лижет сжатое кольцо, чувствуя, как оно расслабляется под его языком.

— Хави…

— Позволь мне… — собственный голос звучит хрипло.

— Да…

Безгранично милосердие Его. Восторг захлестывает Хави: ему позволено войти в храм тела Его!

Хави резко, в спешке сдирает с себя одежду, чтобы не заставлять Его ждать. Но чем смазать _себя_ , чтобы не причинить боль Ему?

— В тумбочке, — тихо говорит Он.

Он видит Хави насквозь, все помыслы его. Иначе и быть не может. Знает ли Он тогда, как глубоко Хави почитает Его?

_Позволь показать Тебе, как глубока любовь моя…_

Хави обильно смазывает свой член тягучей жидкостью из флакона.

_Позволь показать Тебе, как глубоко почтение моё…_

Хави резким толчком входит в тело Его, чувствует его божественную тесноту. Толкается снова, и снова, и чувствует, как Он подается навстречу. И все силы Хави уходят на то, чтобы сдержать волну исступления, что подступает с каждым движением, норовя захлестнуть с головой.

Ритм снисходит свыше, и Хави подчиняется ему. Стоны Его божественным эхом отдаются в ушах.

_Позволь подарить удовольствие, достойное Тебя…_

Хави обхватывает рукой фаллос Его, начинает двигать ею в том же сакральном ритме. Теперь в стонах Его Хави слышит свое имя.

Исступление подбирается все ближе, захлестывает, захлестывает…

_Он_ изливается в руку Хави с криком.

Хави изливается в Него, заполняет своим семенем божественную суть. И падает, обессиленный, на грудь Его, с именем Его на устах:

— Юзуру…

…

— Я потревожил Твой сон, — тихо говорит Хави, когда сознание возвращается к нему.

_Он_ молча гладит Хави по волосам, по плечам, по спине. Хави все еще _в Нем_ , хотя орудие его обмякло.

— Я хотел выказать Тебе почитание моё. Обожание моё. Прости меня.

— Я не виню тебя, — отвечает Он. — И мне приятно… почитание твоё. А теперь спи. Ты изрядно потрудился, выказывая свою любовь.

Веки Хави тут же тяжелеют. Он проваливается в тягучую дрему, и на границе яви и сна слышит тихое:

— Спи, Хави…


End file.
